La llamada
by Arjuy
Summary: Un celular y una llamada hecha por un piloto pasado de tragos podría complicar muchas cosas ¿o arreglarlas?


**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

**La llamada**

Rick Hunter el arrogante líder Skull, reía fuertemente en su camino hacia su barraca, totalmente borracho.

Él no era particularmente afecto al alcohol, pero esos últimos días en que su cerebro se perdía en un ciclón emocional donde sus sentimientos giraban y desafiaban todo análisis y decisión, se sintió demasiado natural beber sin control y medida en la fiesta de cumpleaños del teniente Zelaya

-.-.-.

Ya en su cuarto, intentó quitarse la ropa y ponerse un pijama, pero una repentina "falla en su giroscopio interno" lo hizo caer de bruces sobre la cama

El golpe le hizo reírse aún más, después giró sobre sí mismo, se acomodó en el lecho y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, presionando de inmediato un par de botones para llamar a su segundo al mando.

-Hola, Max…soy Rick…Rick Hunter ¡tu jefe!...JAJAJAJAJJA

- Rick, ¿Estás ebrio? – preguntaron con tono molesto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hey!...¡Max!...¡habla como hombre!…tu voz se oye tan….tan… ¡TIPLUDA!...¡JA JA JA!

-¡IDIOTA!

-¿Por qué me dices eso amigo? …-repentinamente su euforia dio fin-… No me trates así, hermano….- dijo con amargura-…aunque no te culpo…yo también me odio

-¿Tienes…algún problema?- preguntó su interlocutor con voz grave

-Sí…mi único problema en la vida es ser YO…mi mente…¡mi mente es un completo caos, hermano!…

-Rick…¿puedo… ayudarte en algo?…

El silencio reinó por segundos que se hicieron eternos

-Oye, Max… es Lisa...

-¿Qué hay con ella?

- Bueno,…tengo que admitir…¡hip!.…bueno… ella es… es…es…muy linda, ¿No crees?

La pregunta ocasionó un fuerte acceso de tos al otro lado de la línea

-¡Sé lo que estás pensando, Sterling!... pero… estas equivocado…porque yo…..yo…yo…

Su voz fue apagándose, vencida por el sueño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fuerte carraspeo lo volvió a la realidad

Rick sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar el sueño y viendo el celular encendido con una llamada en progreso, se pregunto algo que era muy natural

-… _¿con quién estaba hablando? …creo que…que era…era con…con..._

Un nuevo carraspeo se dejo oír

-¡MAX!... - exclamó Rick nuevamente eufórico-… ¡Max, tengo hambre!¿quedó algo de la comida que preparaste para la fiesta?

-¡RICK!,…¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO!

-Oye que pasa contigo,… ¡NO ME MONTES BERRINCHES, INSUBORDINADO CON ANTEOJOS!

-Rick, no tengo el tiempo y ni la paciencia para…

-¡perdón, amigo!...lo siento… es que…es que…¿qué te estaba diciendo?...

_-¡Diablos!_

-¡AH SÍ! …discúlpame por intentar mentirte…quiero decir… que…te dije que no imaginaras cosas…pero tienes razón yo estoy enamorado como un idiota de ella…de la mujer que más me desprecia en este mundo… estoy enamorado de Lisa, qué ironía, ¿no?- dijo riendo

Nuevamente un ataque de tos fue su respuesta

-…seguro te preguntarás… qué demonios vi en ella para quedar tan enamorado si lo único que hace es mangonearme todo el día...yo me hago la misma pregunta, hermano…pero ¡MALDICIÓN!...para mi es la mujer más maravillosa…adoro su mirada… adoro sus hermosos ojos, ….¡más cuando me mira con furia!...- se tapó la cara con un almohadón cercano para controlar su risa

-Porque…¿porque no se lo dices?

-Quisiera decirle lo que siento…pero sin duda me diría "Lo siento Rick pero yo no siento nada por ti" – dijo Rick tratando de imitar la voz de la oficial -…Hazme un favor, Max…la próxima vez que entremos en combate, se bueno y pégame un tiro

-Cobarde –murmuró entre dientes

-¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!

-Miedoso

-Esta bien, lo haré,…hmmm… mañana…

-¡JA!

-¡NO TE BURLES!... para que lo sepas voy a decírselo en este mismo momento… ¡que diablos! Aunque me mande al calabozo...voy a ir,… ¡y en cuanto abra la puerta voy a besarla!...y después, ¡voy a gritarle que la amo!

Exclamó levantándose de la cama como impulsado por un rayo

_-¡Si! Eso le voy a decir, ¡Porque lo amo!¡Desde nuestro primer beso! _

-¡Amigo, voy a conseguirme una corte marcial! ¡Deséame suerte! – dijo a modo de despedida y antes de que la otra persona pudiera decir algo, colgó el teléfono.

-.-.-.-.

En su cuarto, la primera oficial Lisa Hayes reía, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Imaginó acertadamente que Rick tenía su número grabado en la memoria del celular justo por encima del de Max, así que probablemente el despistado piloto había presionado el botón equivocado y la había llamado en su lugar

Se levantó de la cama con calma y fue a arreglarse frente al espejo

Después se sentó cerca de la puerta de entrada de su barraca, esperando que el alocado piloto que amaba desde su primer beso viniera a ganarse una bien merecida estadía en el calabozo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Primera viñeta que escribo (más de 500, menos de 1000 palabras), espero les haya gustado.


End file.
